dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball AF Redone
This fan fiction is done to mimic [[Dragonball Gt redone|'Dragon Ball Gt Redone']] but it will be much better, I assure you. Also, I have added my own elements such as Sagas which do not belong to the Original AF story, which spans at a maximum of 6 Sagas. The story features 3 Sagas. 1. Xicor Saga 2. Saga 3. Saga 4. Saga 5. Saga 6. Saga 7. Saga Xicor Saga (Retell) 'Past Memories' This chapter spans to when Son Goku had become a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza, The Great Intergalactic Overlord. Frieza’s remains were found by King Cold who was, luckily, in a Surveyor Ship under the name of P.T.O of Cold, (Planet Trade Organization of Cold). King Cold: Captain, is that Frieza? Well? Is it?! Captain: Yes, My Lord. It is. Shall we haul him in? King Cold: Yes! Immediately! The Captain pointed to a 4 low class Soldiers. Captain: Hey you two! You’re to haul in Frieza Sama while the other two of you get some medical help! Low Class Soldier 1: Yes sir! The Soldiers went to the control deck and used the Cargo Hauler to pull Frieza in. The other two arrived with medical help and put Frieza inside a Rejuvenation Tank. King Cold: You four guard the door to make sure no one enters. Nobody! And Captain, go with them to ensure maximum safety. If any one tries to enter, attack them, whoever it is, even if it’s a Planetary Governor. I don’t want them to think my son is a weakling. Only the Medics are allowed to stay. Captain& Low Class Soldiers: Yes sir! The Captain and the Low-Levels guarded the door. They guarded for 10-15 minutes when Her Excellency, Queen Cold arrived and ordered to allow her to enter. Captain: I’m sorry, My Lady. But we’re not allowed to let anyone enter, even if it is a Planetary Governor. Queen Cold: How dare you compare me to a filthy Governor! I’m Second-In-Command to Cold! Allow me to enter and see Cold! Now! Captain: I’m sorry My Lady. He looked towards the Soldiers. Captain: Men. Get ready to fire! Explosive Energy Blast! Soldiers 1, 2 and 3: Explosive Energy Blast! The fourth soldier stayed out of the carnage. The Energy Waves hit Queen Cold but she deflected it. Queen Cold: I don’t care if you are the Captain of this Ship. You’re nothing compared to me. Ever played Chess? Cold is the King. I’m the Queen. My two sons are Rooks. Governors are Knights. Captains and Commanders of Planets, Army and Ships, are just Bishops. And soldiers are just Pawns. A few Pawns and a Bishop hardly matters to me. Die! She pointed her hand at the Captain and 3 of his soldiers were vaporized. Queen Cold pointed at the remaining Low Class. Queen Cold: I let you free because you didn’t attack me. Now stay aside or that’ll be your fate. Low Class Soldier 1: Yes, My Lady, gladly. Queen Cold: That’s good. Now I ought to give you a reward. Give me your Scouter. The Soldier gave his Scouter. She examined his power level. Queen Cold: Well, well, well. 12,000 eh? That’s pretty good; for a low class. Tell ya what? Now that this Ship is Captain-Less, I’ll promote you to the rank of Captain. Low Class Soldier: Thank you, My Lady. Queen Cold: What’s your name? Low Class Soldier: Gibretel, My Lady. Queen Cold: Excellent name. But now it is Captain Gibretel of Surveyor Ship #324. Work hard and you’ll be promoted – or just do my bidding. Capt. Gibretel: Ye-yes My Lady. If you don’t like Frieza Sama, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I told you that Frieza Sama’s d-d-dead. Queen Cold: Frieza!?! Dead?!? Capt. Gibretel: Yes My Lady. Queen Cold: You will be punished for telling me this. Die! Capt. Gibretel exploded with guts and blood flying everywhere. His terrified expression before he exploded brought some excitement to Queen Cold. Queen Cold: Like I care what happens to my good for nothing son. A couple of soldiers, seeing the commotion run to the seen. Soldier Chief: I'm the real head of this Ship, Captain of the Army. Who are you and what do you wish? Queen Cold: Move aside now! I'm Queen Cold. Let me in! Soldier Chief: Yes ma'am! The Chief opened the door. I'm sorry, Your Highness. But she insisted. King Cold: Darling! I'm glad to see you! He looked coldly at the Chief. King Cold: Get out of my sight! Queen Cold approached Frieza with disgust. 'Hatred and Revenge' 'Xicor is Born' 'Attack on Earth' 'Fall of Goten' 'Super Saiyan 4, Overpowered?!' 'Unimaginable Power!' 'Other Worldly Power!' 'Super Saiyan 5!' 'All Or Nothing!' 'The Spirit Bomb!?!' 'Xicor's Final Form!' 'Vegeta's Death' 'I Am The ''True and Only Son of Goku! '''Empty Words 'Dragon Balls Return' 'Bulla's Comeback!' 'Bulan - The Super Saiyan 3?' 'Xicor's Defeat' 'The Battle Isn't Over!' 'Queen Cold, The New God!' 'Child Murderer' 'Wife vs. Husband' 'Super Saiyan 5, Not Enough!' 'Power Level - Infinity!' 'Hidden Strength' 'Father-Son-Daughter Galick Gun + Father-Sons-Grand Daughter Kamehameha = Queen Cold's Defeat' 'Sacrifice' 'Ultimate Weapon' 'I Will Be Back' 'Safe and Sound' Category:Fan Fiction